ANASTASIA STEELE, MI AMIGA, MI AMOR, MI TODO
by maymaquina
Summary: En esta historia las cosas ocurren de una forma diferente, ¿ y si al comienzo Ana y Christian solo quieren una amistad?, el se siente solo, dañado emocionalmente por una perdida en su juventud , ella exceptica a las relaciones por culpa de un tormentoso pasado, teme sufrir en una relación con un hombre incapaz de amar y demasiado controlador.. pero la atracción física es muy fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Tres años, viviendo en Seattle esta ciudad me dio una nueva oportunidad.. comenzar de nuevo, he trabajado para Adam estos tres años, soy hostess del Pink Door un Restaurante de comida contemporánea con platos italianos nuestra especialidad la pasta. Cuando comencé aquí mi trabajo consistía en lavar los platos, recoger la basura y asear la cocina, era pesado pero lo hacía con gusto me gustaba depender de mi misma, luego rápidamente fui mesera pero a los dos meses Adam pensó que por mis habilidades de organización, debería ser la anfitriona (Hostess ), al principio sentía medio de socializar con los clientes, desde pequeña era tímida, me gustaba mi soledad y leer era una de mis pasiones favoritas , claro que también disfrutaba de una buena película. Pero me arriesgue y lo logre al cabo de poco tiempo era la hostess principal y Adam ahora me involucro también en la parte administrativa.

\- Ana, podrías ayudarme con la mesa 2, Linda está en el baño no se siente bien…

\- Claro Adam.. voy en un segundo..

Conocí a Linda desde comencé a trabajar en Pink Door, ella era bastante liberada todo lo contrario a mí, le gustaba salir a divertirse cada viernes y sábado y claro cada noche con un hombre diferente, decía que en la variedad está el placer, no quería una relación, solo pasarla bien.

\- Linda estas bien?

\- Si, Ana gracias, creo que algo me sento mal, podrías ayudarme con mis mesas por favor, te lo agradecería.. en 10 Minutos estaré lista

\- Claro no hay problema.. siéntate un momento y descansa.

Trabajaba en el Restaurante durante el día, en las noches estudiaba en la Seattle Pacific University School of Business and Economics estaba en mi segundo año de administración, me encantaba… siempre me gusto los negocios, la planificación, la emoción de ganar dinero.. a quien no le gustaba ganar dinero.. lo se .. pero siempre viví con tantas necesidades, que desde niña me prometí que algún día tendría todo lo que quería.. ¨Bueno Ana deja de pensar. y apurate hoy hay mucho trabajo y ahora me debo atender mis mesas más las de Linda…¨ Adam nos había dicho que hoy era un día muy importante vendría a almorzar uno de los empresarios más importantes de Seattle, El Sr Christian Grey y su equipo de trabajo del Grey Enterprises Holdings, unas de las empresas donde estaba interesada en realizar mis pasantías, era una de las mejores pasantías en Seattle, sin embargo ingresar era muy difícil ya que eran muy exigentes y además se presentaban muchas solicitudes. Hoy tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona; en la Universidad siempre nos mostraban al Sr. Grey como un visionario, que a pesar de su juventud había logrado una de las mayores fortunas de EEUU en tan solo cinco años. Quiera trabajar para él y aprender del mejor. - Ana, quiero que te hagas cargo personalmente de la mesa 3 son los de GEH, tu sabes que es muy importante para Pink Door causar una buena impresión, de esto depende el contrato de Catering . es nuestra prueba de fuego..confió en ti.. - Si Adam, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien … Empezaron a llegar los de GEH, en su mayoría eran hombres, todos muy elegantes con sus portafolios , con sus trajes costosísimos y su suficiencia.. algún día Ana .. algún día… Cuando estaban sentados en la mesa .. - Buenas Tardes soy Ana Steele y estaré atendiéndolos esta tarde, están todos listos para ordenar.. o prefieren un aperitivo primero.. Una pelirroja hermosa con ojos azules, muy elegante e imponente me contesta. - Gracias Srta. Steele, pediremos unos aperitivos…. no ordenaremos hasta que llegue el Sr. Grey … - De acuerdo.. las cartas de aperitivos están en la mesa.. que quisieran ordenar…

Al cabo de 10 min ya habían ordenado y estaban tomando sus copas . pero no llegaba el Sr. Grey .. y yo estaba un tanto impaciente.. aproveche para dar una vuelta por la cocina y verificar que todo estaba bien..

\- Ana ya me encuentro mucho mejor ya te puedo ayudar con la mesa de GEH.

\- Gracias Linda .. no ha llegado el Sr. Grey .. creo que es 5 min empezaremos a atender .. te encuentras mejor.. estas muy pálida ..que pasa..?

Se acerca a mí y me dice al oído.. – Creo que estoy embarazada….

\- Qué?...Linda .. Estas segura…

\- NO DIGAS NADA .. ahora te cuento ok…

Me voy a la mesa y todos se colocan de pie.. creo que ya llego el Sr. Grey .. pero los hombres no me dejan verlo.. pero lo escucho hablar, esa voz ronca me eriza la piel..

\- Ya estoy aquí. Al grano.. Ross.. comencemos…

\- Sí. Sr. Grey

Todos se sientan y lo veo .. el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida .. Es alto, refinado , con una cara hermosa y nos ojos.. OMG.. unos ojos grises hermosos, pero oscuros sin brillo, esta vestido con un traje gris de diseñador que marcan su espectacular cuerpo, camisa blanca, corbata gris … y su imponencia se siente su presencia , parece que se corta el aire y se va todo sonido.. es intimidante.. - Los hemos citado aquí porque estamos a punto de cerrar el Astillero con los Taiwaneses, y necesitamos aclarar algunos temas importantes… Me acerco a la mesa .. me tiemblan las piernas, las manos me sudan.. - Disculpen están listos para ordenar? Digo.. pero la voz es apenas un susurro. El levanta sus hermosos ojos hacia mí .. y me ve directamente a los míos.. - Podría hablar más alto señorita … - Discúlpeme Sr... Grey .. Están listos para ordenar? Steele mi apellido … Anastasia Steele.. dije hablando fuerte y con seguridad - Si Srta. Steele estamos listos .. y se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios .. ¨Se está burlando de mí.. pero inmediatamente rompe el contacto visual y comienza a leer la carta, y me quedo ahí como una idiota mirándolo, el vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y me dice¨ - Que me recomienda…. Veo que los Calamares a la Romana y la sopa de mejillones son sus especialidades.. - Si son nuestras especialidades Sr, pero Si me lo permite teniendo en cuenta que la comida de mar no es de sus preferidas le recomendaría las albóndigas blandas con espinacas, ensalada Caprese y carpaccio de ternera.. - Que le hace pensar que la comida de mar no es de mis preferidas.. Srta. Steele.. y me mira nuevamente con intriga, y con una sonrisa en la boca.. - Mi trabajo Sr. Es complacerlo y no creo que le guste visitar el hospital más tarde.. le doy una media sonrisa.. yo también se hacer mi trabajo Sr. Vuelvo la cara y veo a todos en la mesa mirándome con la boca abierta, pero el Sr. Grey no deja de mirarme , es como si me estuviera analizando. Me siento incomoda.. - Volveré con un ustedes en unos minutos .. para tomarles la orden. - Estamos ansiosos Srta Steel No puede creer lo que este hombre me gusta, me retiro rápidamente y empiezo a respirar, tratando de calmarme, mi corazón va a mil por hora.. ya cálmate Ana… Entonces oigo a Linda discutir con una mujer de cabello castaño alta, muy linda.. - Donde es la reunión de GEH, necesito a Christian Grey, dígale que soy Leila Williams , que necesito hablar con él, que si no habla con migo lo lamentara no me importa que este reunido con sus empleados… - Sra. Williams lo lamento pero ellos dejaron muy claro que no los interrumpiera. - Eres imbécil o que no sabes quién soy yo .. soy su esposa . llámalo ya.. o si no voy a hacer un escándalo.- Sra. Williams, mucho gusto Anastasia Steele, por favor sígame el Sr. Grey la atenderá en un momento.. ¨La conduzco al fondo del restaurante un lugar oculto y le ofrezco la carta. Ya la atiendo.. la mujer se calma y me da las gracias..No soy una acosadora de Grey pero he estado leyendo su biografía y sé que estuvo casado por dos años, y que terminaron en malos términos, y que esta mujer le vive haciendo escándalos, pero hoy no quiero ningún percance. Entro en la sala donde están los de GEH , me acerco al Sr. Grey , me agacho un poco para quedar a su altura y siento ese olor maravilloso es una mezcla amaderada muy varonil , que me distrae, emana pasión ,deseo.. - Sr. Grey disculpe, pero hay alguien que quiere verlo .. - El sigue leyendo la carta sin mirarme , cierra los ojos y me dice .. di instrucciones de no ser interrumpido, que no puede entender, es una simple instrucción … - Si Sr. entiendo.. pero creo que un escándalo de su ex esposa delante de sus empleados no sería muy agradable, por eso decidí interrumpirlo.. ¨El me mira a los ojos con terror, este hombre de verdad le tiene miedo …¨ - Está esperándolo en la sala al fondo del restaurante, es muy privado nadie los escuchara desde allí. - Él se pone de pie y dice - Sigan con el tema en unos minutos seguiré con ustedes.. me mira – La sigo Srta Steele… 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2  
Lo llevo hasta el fondo del restaurante… La Sra. Williams está ahí sentada, quiere que le traiga algo de beber, Sr.?

\- Gracias Sra. Steele. Quisiera pedirle el favor de darnos privacidad, esto puede llegar a ser incomodo, no sé cómo librarme de ella?

\- Si me permite Sr. Yo puedo ayudarle.

\- No sé cómo .. Ella es bastante terca.

Él pone cara de resignación, suspira y entra en la sala.

\- Christian por fin.. Hola cariño como estas, te he extrañado mucho.

\- Leila. Que haces aquí? Dice en tono enfadado..  
Se cierra la puerta y ya no puedo escuchar su conversación. Me quedo pensando y si hay una forma de librar al Sr. Grey de su ex mujer, por lo menos el día de hoy.  
Me acerco a la cocina, le pido el favor a linda que tome el pedido de la mesa de GEH y que este pendiente de ellos, mientras salgo solo un momento.

Me dirijo rápidamente a bar de tapas de la esquina donde esta José un cubano, que trabaja allí y me debe unos favores, él es un joven muy guapo y sexi amigo con el que tocamos los sábados en la noche, el me acompaña con la guitarra, es un seductor empedernido, y tiene un extraño poder sobre las mujeres que quiere conquistar… consigue ese efecto con todas menos conmigo lo veo como amigo únicamente.  
\- Hola José. Necesito un favor.

-Hola preciosa. Cuando quieras..

\- ¡Ahora!  
Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al restaurante, durante el camino le explico que es lo que tiene que hacer, me toca aceptarle una invitación, pero no importa, solo necesito que me ayude. Golpeo la Sala donde está reunido el Sr. Grey con su ex mujer.  
Pase (se escucha su voz bastante sulfurada)

\- Señor Grey disculpe pero tiene una llamada urgente de su oficina, parece que es algo que tiene que atender inmediatamente.

\- No.. Christian ahora no te vas .. Yo necesito hablarte.. por favor.-la mujer se para al instante TE VAS A ARREPENTIR SI TE VAS.. YA SABES DE LO SOY CAPAZ…. - -

\- Sra. Williams será solo un momento, ahora José la atenderá, mientras el Sr. Grey regresa .

\- José te la recomiendo- José entra a la Sala y esta mujer inmediatamente se calma,-_si yo se nena está que arde pero no más que tu ex marido.._

_\- _Srta. Steele, donde debo atender la llamada? Me dice .saliendo del salón.

\- Sr Grey no se preocupe, le dije que lo ayudaría, atienda su reunión, que yo me encargo que la Sra. Williams no lo interrumpa.

\- Esa mujer es muy insistente, no creo que lo logre antes de terminar mi reunión.

\- Créame Sr. Grey, José puede ser muy persuasivo también.

Le respondo. El me da una sonrisa complicE… y se le hacen dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, que hombre más bello y sexy….

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, me giro y continuo supervisando que todo salga bien. Luego de una hora y media se acaba la reunión del GEH, veo que van saliendo de la sala, pero no lo veo.. Me dirijo a la sala donde esta José, me acerco a la puerta y puedo escuchar risas, creo que la ex señora Grey ya no esta tan enfadada.

Adam me llama a su oficina y me felicita, dice que todo salió muy bien que el Sr. Grey le confirmo el contrato de catering con GEH y a su vez abrió una cuenta para que sus empleados tengan sus reuniones de negocios en Pink Door. Como a las 6p.m José me escribe un msm diciéndome que le debo una, que nos vemos mañana en el bar y me cuenta todo.

Llego esa noche a mi edificio, veo un hermoso ramo en la mesa entrada del edificio llena de orquídeas, alguien debió haberle regalado a la Sra. Kimon, tal vez el Sr. Levy de la panadería he visto como se miran pero ese ramo le debió costar unos cuantos billetes de los grandes, me alegro por ellos. Hoy no tengo clases pero debo adelantar un trabajo aburridísimo y del cual estoy muy atrasada. Enciendo mi computador y empiezo revisando el correo … cuando lo veo- no puedo creerlo tengo un mail de Christian Grey.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: Febrero 15 de 2011 21:10 p.m

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: MUJER ASTUTA

Señorita Steele:  
Muy agradecido por su ayuda el día de hoy, quisiera saber si está usted interesada en trabajar para mí. Hay una vacante en GEH como mi asistente, podría homologar para que lo acepten como su pasantía.  
Creo que a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores, espero usted no sea la excepción.

Pdta. José Rodríguez es su novio.

Christian Grey Presidente Grey Entreprises Holdings Inc.

Este hombre es un acosador, como sabe …..

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Febrero 15 de 2011 21:15p.m

Para: Christian Grey Asunto: ACOSADOR O CONTROLADOR OBSESIVO

Sr. Grey: No tiene por qué agradecerme es mi trabajo. Veo que usted también hace muy bien el suyo, ya averiguo mi correo electrónico, mi dirección, donde estudio, los requisitos para graduarme , el apellido de José. Podría yo trabajar con un acosador o Controlador Obsesivo, su actitud me hace seriamente cuestionarme.  
Me encantan las flores, son las primeras que me han enviado en mi vida.  
Su posdata me hace pensar que el estar soltera es uno de los requisitos para trabajar en GEH

Anastasia Steele Interesada en ser la Asistente de GEH

De: Christian Grey Fecha:

Febrero 15 de 2011 21:25 p.m

Para: Anastasia Steele Asunto: CONTROLADOR OBSESIVO  
Yo lo controlo todo Srta. Steele, excepto a mi ex esposa, para eso la quiero a usted para que me la quite de encima. Nadie me sorprende pero usted hoy lo hizo, quiero gente astuta trabajando para mí. Ser soltera no es un requisito para ser mi asistente, pero me intriga saber si está comprometida, no quiero novios celosos que me den lata. Ser mi asistente es un trabajo de 24 horas.  
No puedo creer ser el primero en enviarle flores es un honor.  
Que le parece entrevistarla para el trabajo el próximo lunes a las 8:00 a.m.

Christian Grey Presidente Grey Entreprises Holdings Inc.

Jajaja este hombre es directo, claro Grey me encantaría entrevistarme con usted solo para verle esos bellos ojos y oler su espectacular colonia.

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Febrero 15 de 2011 21:15p.m

Para: Christian Grey Asunto: ASISTENTE INTERESADA  
Sr. Grey.  
Mi soltería me permite trabajar las 24 horas, creo que con eso contesto su pregunta. El honor es todo suyo me refiero a ser el primero en enviarme flores y Seria un placer para mi aceptar su entrevista. Estaré muy puntual.  
Que descanse

Anastasia Steele

Voy a la entrada del edificio y me encuentro con la señora Kimon.  
Ana esas flores llegaron esta tarde para ti.. Son hermosas.. admirador a la vista. Gracias Sra. Kimon. No solo un detalle de agradecimiento. Veo el ramo y se ve más espectacular que cuando lo vi hace un momento, y tiene una tarjeta.

Srta Steele. Gracias: Espero no sea la excepción.  
CG


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 POV CHRISTIAN Hoy es sábado, odio los fines de semana, por lo menos entre semana me lleno de trabajo y mantengo mi mente ocupada. Esta noche Elliot mi hermano, me invito a un bar para tomarnos unos tragos y ponernos al dia. Espero poder salir sin preocuparme de Leila, estoy harto que aparezca donde quiera que voy, y más ahora sin Taylor. Menos mal se reincorpora el lunes a su trabajo, debe estar feliz luego de casarse con Gail mi ama de llaves. Paso la mañana en la oficina en el Escala leyendo unos proyectos muy interesantes, para el almuerzo me preparo un sándwich y planeo una clase con Claude Bastille para liberar energía. Son las 6:00 p.m, Claude me dejo agotado, me saco la mierda como él dice.. como si fuera posible.. Suena mi BlackBerry - Hey Bro , estás listo? - Hola Elliot la verdad estoy algo cansado hermano, podemos dejarlo para otro dia.. - Ni se te ocurra Christian, ya tengo nuestras citas listas, paso por ti en una hora. . . te tengo una nena como a ti te gusta… - Elliot…. Me colgó… maldito Elliot. - No tengo más remedio ojala no lleve a otra de sus tontas amigas. No estoy de ánimo para soportar estupideces. Elliot no ha superado su etapa de la pubertad, quisiera estar tirándose a toda escoba con faldas, especialmente jóvenes ingenuas que creen alcanzar el cielo con las manos. Pero le he sacado tanto el cuerpo, que ya no tengo excusas.. Llegamos al bar es un bar de Tapas, es realmente agradable el sitio, está decorado con cosas antiguas, cuadros, discos de vinilo, carteles publicitarios, las mesas son cuadradas y las sillas son bajas, todo iluminado con velas, la música es suave y creo que adivinar que se trata de música cubana, Elliot lleva a una joven rubia muy hermosa pero no logra disimular sus 19 años a pesar de su gran cantidad de maquillaje, ropa ajustada y tacones altos, mi cita es otra joven de la misma edad de cabello negro, piel blanca, muy habladora y con una risa fastidiosa.. que cuando me ve se le cae la baba ¨_disimula nena¨, _, no logro ni recordar su nombre, creo que esta noche va a ser muy larga. .. Elliot y las chicas hablan de temas ridículos, la verdad estoy tan aburrido, solo espero empiece el grupo rápido.. mi cita no para de elogiar su inteligencia, belleza y sobre todo su modestia… Ahí es cuando la veo, la Srta. Steele… NO un Momento, si es ella? Si claro es ella... Anastasia sube al escenario se ve tan hermosa, vestida con unos jeans oscuros algo ajustados, que permiten imaginar unas piernas largas y bien formadas, una blusa sin mangas negra con puntos brillantes, sus senos bien formados y exquisitos, su cabello negro suelto y esos hermosos ojos azules, es sencilla pero tan bella ... y ahí está con José Rodríguez, _pero es que no la deja ni un momento_… Se sientan en el centro del escenario y una única luz ilumina su silla, jose se acomoda detrás de ella y empieza a tocar su guitarra, anastasia abre su boca y empieza a cantar, su voz es casi tan bella como ella, el sentimiento que le imprime a la canción me hace erizar la piel , canta una canción suave, que habla de nuevos comienzos ella cierra los ojos y emite las notas más altas y más sentidas, abre los ojos y empieza a recorrer el sitio, cuando me ve.. me mira directamente a los ojos y siento como sus palabras y su emoción me tocan, me siento tan vulnerable, me sonríe de la forma más dulce … y luego de varios segundos cierra las ojos de nuevo.. Me quedo mirándola , disfrutando de su actuación, cuando termina de cantar dos canciones más , baja de la tarima y va hacia la barra, me dirijo hacia ella… - Srta. Steele, me sorprende además de hostess, estudiante, futura asistente del GEH, también es cantante… - Sr. Grey, me sorprende también verlo aquí, además de acosador, obseso compulsivo, presidente omnipotente, también es amante de la vida nocturna de Seattle, nunca me lo imaginaria en un sitio como estos. - Bien puntializado Srta. Steele... créame cuando le digo que todo lo que dice es verdad excepto lo de disfrutar de la vida nocturna, y lo de acosador.. bueno por lo menos esta noche no.. Con que Cantante, tampoco yo me la imaginaria en esta profesión, le puedo invitar algo de tomar o debe subir al escenario pronto? - No hasta dentro de 8 días, solo soy la telonera, lo hago porque me encanta, es una manera de liberar mi alma. Pero no bebo Sr Grey, si quiere lo puedo acompañar mientras bebe su trago, aunque creo que lo están esperando en su mesa.. su cita.._Y voltea a mirar a mi mesa, que pensará ella de mi, presidente megalómano, corruptor de menores_…- No es mi cita, es culpa de mi hermano Elliot, él no ha superado su pubertad, invito a una chica para mí, pero la verdad estaba tan aburrido, hasta que usted hizo su aparición en el escenario… Canta muy bien.. _cambiar el tema, eso Grey, buena estrategia_. - Gracias Sr. Grey. Va a pedir algo de beber, José lo puede atender? _También es barman, pero es el chico todo lo hago, todo lo puedo… _ \- No gracias Srta. Steele yo como usted no bebo. Aunque ahora para soportar lo que me queda de la noche me encantaría tomarte un escoses… - Y porque simplemente no se va – me dice acercándose a mí .. - _Su cercanía me agrada, ese aroma a jazmin de nuevo_.. - Porque mi hermano Elliot se enojaría, siempre le saco el cuerpo sabe, el cree que me está ayudando tratando de buscarme una mujer.. - Pues hagámosle pensar eso. Me dice Ella se levanta de su silla me toma de la mano, y me lleva hacia la mesa de Elliot, ellos se quedan mirándome y entonces Anastasia dice - Hola Elliot me voy a llevar a tu hermano.. espero no te moleste. - O claro que no .. y tú eres… dice Elliot muy sorprendido. Creo que esta en shock .. _bien hecho, punto para la Srta. Steele_. - Anastasia Steele. Amiga de Christian.. no pensaba verlo hoy. Pero creo que vernos hoy, era nuestro destino – se voltea y me mira con una sonrisa pícara. _Me encanta esta mujer._ \- Adiós Elliot, señoritas, espero me disculpen, me inclino.Me doy cuenta que Anastasia un no me suelta la mano, me encanta sentir su piel, me toma la mano con suavidad rosando su dedos con los míos, me hace pensar si todo su piel es igual de suave. - No te preocupes Bro nos hablamos y me guiña el ojo. Salimos y Anastasia suelta mi mano, inmediatamente ciento como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí, no quiero que se vaya.. - Sr. Grey, ya está liberado de su cita. - Me ha liberado dos veces esta semana. Srta. Steele, creo que debo tenerla cerca por si hay algún inconveniente, No cree? - Ella se ríe… lo hace de una forma tan sexy.- Sr. Grey. Nos vemos el Lunes.. _Ay no no no Srta. usted no se me va.._ \- Creo que debería invitarla a cenar, para agradecerle su excelente trabajo como liberadora de problemas, y no puede negarse, no le gustaría que su futuro jefe cenara solo. Además quien sabe si necesito de su ayuda nuevamente.- Ella me sonríe.. – Ok señor Grey pero si yo escojo el lugar de la cena. - Claro . Srta Steele. Ud. dirá. Tengo el coche en el valet.- Tranquilo Sr. Grey es cerca donde vamos. Además está haciendo una noche muy fresca para caminar.

Empezamos nuestro camino, y es la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla un poco mas.

\- Cuénteme Srta. Steele, sé que ud es de Georgia, que hace en Seattle, está a muchos km de su hogar. - Hogar.. yo no tengo Hogar Sr. Grey, necesitaba empezar en un sitio nuevo, donde dejara atrás mi pasado, nada que me lo recuerde. Y Seattle me llamo la atención.- Y sus padres?- Ellos murieron. Soy huérfana. Solo me tengo a mi misma. - Lamento escuchar eso.. - No se preocupe.. yo ya no lo hago. No se puede hacer nada. Ella se queda callada como recordando algo, me arrepiento de haber tocado ese tema, se nota que le afecta.. caminamos en silencio pero no se siente incómodo es tan natural su compañía, al cabo de unas cuadras.. - Es aquí.. la mejor pizza de Seattle .. italian´s picadillys. - Pizza, pensé que iríamos a un restaurante más …. _Me callo no quiero ofenderla.._ \- Elegante .. responde – Me temo Sr. que disfruto de la cosas simples, además es lo que conozco, lo que puedo pagar. Confié en mi es delicioso.. - Pero poco saludable.. - Las mejores cosas de la vida son poco saludables…, hace cuanto que no come pizza..- Creo que desde que era joven. - Bueno eso es mucho tiempo. Se ríe .. _esa sonrisa que me enloquece_, - Se está burlando de mi Srta. Steele? - No Sr. sería incapaz. Dice esas palabras con el tono más pícaro que he escuchado.

El antiguo Christian no hubiera dudado en llevármela a la cama, castigarla por haberse burlado de mí, unos cuantos azotes y una buena cogida hasta hacerla gritar mi nombre. _Pero esta mujer me hace sentir diferente como me hacía sentir ella… Amelia. _Quisiera quitarle esa ropa poco a poco , besar cada parte de su cuerpo , estar dentro de ella, suave . acoplar nuestros cuerpos a la luz de la luna.. que me diga al oído que le gusta..


	4. Chapter 4

Le pido a Anastasia que nos sentemos en el fondo del Restaurante, no quiero una sorpresa de Leila esta noche, no sé cómo esa mujer siempre sabe dónde estoy, no quiero nadie entrometiéndose quiere disfrutar de la compañía de Ana. Hablamos de cosas generales, de sus estudios, me cuenta que vive sola en un pequeño apartamento, le gusta correr, no tolera el sabor de los champiñones, cuando se pone nerviosa le da hipo. Ana ordena por los dos. Al cabo de medio hora nos traen nuestra orden, pizza de rúgula, prosciutto, queso y anchoas. - Disculpe me regala cubiertos, por favor? - Ana ríe a carcajadas. Sr. Grey aquí la pizza se come con las manos, tranquilo hay bastante jabón en el baño… - Mire así… Toma una de las porciones y la coloca en su plato, la toma con las manos y le da un gran mordisco… - Ummmmmm delicioso, inténtelo.. con cubiertos no la disfruta igual.. - Repito su proceso, pero yo le doy un bocado no tan generoso como el de ella…_debo admitir que el sabor es delicioso esta tan jugosa, y los sabores explotan en mi boca. _ _Sigo comiendo, y la miro me encanta ver como disfruta de su comida, con cada trozo emite un sonido, es como una pequeña exhalación, me pregunto cómo son los sonidos que emite cuando está a punto de alcanzar el clímax… ¡ Grey contrólate ¡! _ _Tomo un gran trozo de pizza y el jugo se derrama por la comisura del labio, Ana toma una servilleta, acerca su mano a mi cara y la limpia, me mira a los ojos… esa mirada provoca en mi entrepierna un movimiento. _ \- Listo. Creo que le gusto la pizza? - Aja. Gracias digo- _Y usted Srta. Usted, me gusta usted._ Luego de media hora más de conversar sobre restaurantes, platos y lugares que a Ana le gustaría conocer, salimos del restaurante. - Srta. Steel acompáñeme a mi auto y la llevo a su casa.. - No se preocupe, está cerca yo me puedo ir caminando. - ¡Está usted Loca! Podría ser peligroso, yo la llevo, _ella intenta contradecirme _ \- Yo la llevo y punto… Llegamos a la entrada de su edificio, me parqueo y no puedo dejar de mirarla mientras ella se quita el cinturón de seguridad, no quiero que se vaya, cuando estoy con ella me olvido del pedazo de rata que soy, me da esperanza.. Sin pensar me acerco a ella, la tomo de la barbilla, miró fijamente sus hermosos ojos azules y la beso.. es un beso tranquilo, cuando mis labios rosan los suyos siento un hormigueo en mi estómago, por dios esto nunca lo había sentido, para mí los besos solo son el inicio de un encuentro sexual, pero que pasa.. yo… no .. puedo… ella es tan inocente… Ella despega sus labios de los míos y sale del auto corriendo.. entra en el edificio y desaparece… Maldita sea Grey, la cagaste… - Welch… - Si Sr. Grey? - Necesito que me consigas el teléfono de la Srta. Anastasia Steele, ella trabaja en Pink Door el restaurante que está enfrente del Parque Kuding. - Si Sr... - Lo necesito para hoy .. y cuelgo .. No he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la Srta. Steele, pero por que se fue, y si ella no va mañana a nuestra reunión… tengo que estar cerca de ella… - Sr. Grey. El teléfono de la Srta. Steele es 5555523670 - Gracias Welch - Necesita algo más Sr? - No Welch, no interrumpo más tu descanso, hablamos mañana. No puedo esperar y ya estoy marcando su celular..será muy temprano .. son las 8:00 me importa una mierda, quiero saber por qué salió huyendo anoche.. - Alo. Se oye somnolienta.. Mierda la desperté? - Anastasia buenos días, te levante? - Con quien hablo… - Christian Grey.. digo algo enfadado, - Sr. Grey…. Silencio… mi número….. - Mi jefe de seguridad.. Anastasia porque huiste anoche, yo no pretendía ofenderte, es que .. no pude evitarlo.. me gustas … - Silencio…. - Anastasia…. - Sr. Grey, yo… no se que decirle.. usted es un hombre muy guapo.. pero estoy interesada en trabajar para usted y creo que no seria correcto.. esto? Me entiende.. - Si Ana .. mi propuesta de trabajo no tiene nada que ver con mi atracción hacia usted… mi propuesta sigue en pie.. usted sería un buen elemento para mi compañía.. le prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir. La espero mañana a las 8 a.m. - Si Sr. Ahí estaré. - Que tenga un buen día Srta. Steele. Pero que fue esto? Nunca nadie me había… rechazado, Anastasia me acaba de rechazar… que esperabas Grey … tal vez tenga razón .. no es buena idea … pero me gusta .. . me gusta mucho… Llego a la oficina a las 7 :30, Andrea no ha llegado .. me siento en mi escritorio .. y estoy impaciente… emocionado… A las 8:10 mientras reviso mis correos, Andrea entra a la oficina. - Sr. Grey. Buenos Días - Buenos Días Andrea. - Le traigo un café Sr.? Recuerde que tiene cita con Ros a las 8:30 en la sala de juntas. - Si Andrea, gracias. Tenía una cita a las 8:00 con una aspirante al cargo de asistente, aun no llega? - Sr. Grey vino una Srta. Steele, diciendo que tenía una cita con usted, pero en la agenda no estaba programada, le dije que usted estaba por entrar a una reunión y ella se fue. - Se fue? - Pero Andrea porque no me pregunta. Se me olvido decirle para que la incluyera en la agenda. Hace cuanto se fue? - Acaba de bajar. - Inmediatamente llame a recepción y pídales que no la dejen salir del edificio. - Si Sr. - ¡Pero ya ¡ Andrea. Y la próxima vez por lo menos pregúnteme. 


	5. Chapter 5

POV ANA Llego a la recepción del GEH, luego de que el Sr. Grey se negara a atenderme, para que me llamo ayer, si al final no me iba a entrevistar. Claro mi negativa, lo hizo arrepentirse debe ser ese clase de hombres que nadie le dice que no, menos una chica insignificante como yo. - Srta. Steele.? - Si soy yo.. - De la oficina del Sr. Grey llamaron hubo una confusión con su cita. Que por favor suba el Sr. Grey la está esperando.. - Gracias… Llego a su oficina nuevamente y ahí está esa mujer, no me da buena espina. - Disculpe Srta. Steele. El Sr. Grey se olvidó decirme de su cita. El la está esperando. Por aquí por favor.. - Gracias.Entro en su oficina y es inmensa, totalmente blanca, en una de las paredes se observa una serie de pequeños cuadros que dan la impresión general de una sola imagen, es realmente bello, y ahí está él mirando la ciudad a través de un gran ventanal que se extiende todo lo ancho y largo de la oficina. Voltea y puedo ver a Christian Grey en todo su esplendor con un traje negro ajustado, camisa blanca, corbata negra y ese hermoso rostro. - Srta. Steele. Disculpe la equivocación. Por favor siéntese… - Gracias Sr. Grey. No se preocupe.- Bueno vamos al grano. Hace una semana Olivia termino su periodo de prácticas y necesitamos reemplazarla, para apoyar a Andrea. Básicamente usted estaría bajo las órdenes de ella, el trabajo incluye _…. me explica las funciones de mi cargo, pero él no me mira a los ojos lo siento nervioso_… aunque debo admitir que yo estoy igual…- Ese sería el trabajo Anastasia.. para mí es muy importante la confianza, aquí se manejan negocios de varios millones de dólares, por lo cual usted debe firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, es política de la empresa. El horario y salario se lo explican en el departamento de personal. _Anastasia tienes que decirlo, seguramente antes de iniciar a trabajar para un hombre tan importante, su equipo de seguridad realizarán una investigación de los antecedentes…_ \- Sr. Grey. Debo contarle algo de mi pasado que tal vez, lo hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a darme este trabajo … - A que te refieres Anastasia… - Sr. yo .. bueno… Mi padre era Allan Steele …. No sé si ud se acuerda del asesino de Stone Mountain … Ud me pregunto por qué había decidido venir a vivir a seattle, él es la razón… yo necesitaba dejar atrás su lastre.. pero creo que esta me seguirá persiguiendo donde quiera que vaya… siento que los ojos se llenan de lágrimas y la voz se entrecorta… - Anastasia… - Déjeme terminar Sr. Grey.. yo entiendo que ud es un hombre muy importante y si esto se llega a saber … podría afectar su reputación, yo debo ser honesta y ser clara con Usted, me interesa mucho aprender todo lo que GEH me puede enseñar pero no quiero afectar su imagen y menos la de su compañía… entenderé si retira la oferta..- Anastasia… eres una mujer muy joven pero muy valiente sabes?. Se que para ti no ha sido nada fácil contarme esto y te agradezco la honestidad … la verdad no dejas de sorprenderme.. y no retiraría mi oferta al contrario creo que la afianza aún más… uno no puede responder por los errores que otros hayan cometido… Bajo la cabeza me miro mis manos entrelazadas y siento que lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, siento que él se levanta del escritorio camina hacia mi silla se agacha con su manos toma mi barbilla y sube mi cabeza haciendo que nuestras miradas se encuentren… azul con gris … - No quiero que vuelvas a bajar la mirada nunca más… tú no tienes la culpa de nada .. tu solo eres otra víctima… mi niña…. El me abraza y me aprieta fuerte, su cercanía y sus palabras hacen que estalle en llanto. No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado, él no me suelta , no creo que nunca nadie antes lo haya hecho de esta forma, siento este abrazo tan honesto.. me recompongo y me libero de su abrazo.. - Sr. Grey lo siento… yo … - Shhhhh … - _me mira como si lo hiciera por primera vez. _Gracias. Podría utilizar el baño por favor… digo.. - Claro Anastasia. Luego de recomponerme salgo de nuevo, me quedo de pie al lado de su escritorio, el está en su silla mirando hacia su ventanal… se gira … - Ya estas mejor..? - Si Sr. - Bueno Anastasia ya te están esperando en personal, allí te explicaran los documentos y papeles que debes diligenciar, tienes que hacer dos días de capacitación en sistemas, para que te adjudique tú clave de acceso y te enseñen el manejo del sistema… - Gracias Sr. Grey . Usted no sabe cuándo Agradezco el voto de confianza que me da, le prometo no defraudarlo.. - Sé que no lo harás… .. **Espero les guste voy a tratar de publicar un capitulo cada dia hasta llegar al ultimo publicado en wattpad. Para los que quieran en wattpad esta mi historia, alli esta editada y viene con ****imágenes****y video, perdonen que aca es muy dificil cuadrar los dialogos y demorado, pero si quieren leeanla en la otra pagina.** **Espero sus comentarios. ** ** maymaquina**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

POV ANASTASIA

Hable con Adam y aunque me dijo que sentía mucho que me fuera, me deseaba lo mejor, que yo estaba hecha para grandes cosas.

Mis primeros días en GEH fueron en el departamento de sistemas, me enseñaron a manejar el sistema de información, el archivo, me adjudicaron mis claves de acceso a las diferentes áreas, y al correo electrónico corporativo, El GEH poseía un sistema de comunicación interno también a base de correos.

Todos fueron muy amables, allí conocí a Katherine kavanagh, ella también realizaría sus prácticas en GEH pero en el área de relaciones públicas, ella acababa de terminar su carrera en la Universidad de washington, nos hicimos cercanas es una persona muy alegre y extrovertida. Quedamos en acompañarnos para almorzar.

Hoy sería mi primer día en la oficina del Sr. Grey, estoy un poco nerviosa por verlo de nuevo. Llego a las 7:30 y aún no ha llegado nadie soy la primera, voy a la oficina del Sr. Grey, preparo mi sorpresa para el rápidamente, y como aun no me han entregado formalmente el puesto, prefiero esperar en los sillones del gran salón anexo.

Faltando diez min. para las 8 llega Andrea, una espectacular rubia, alta con un cuerpo de modelo y unos dientes perfectos parece salida de una revista de moda, con un sastre gris inmaculado, bolso Luis Vuitton y una aroma a channel que perfuma toda el área.

\- Buenos Días, le digo y me pongo de pie

\- Buenos Días Srta. Seetle. Me mira de arriba abajo analizando mi atuendo. En comparación a ella y su elegencia, yo me siento en harapos, pero por ahora hasta recibir mi primer cheque no tengo mucho dinero para renovar mi closet.

\- Ya tiene acceso al sistema verdad? _Asiento con la cabeza…_

\- Necesito que ingreses a la plataforma revises los correos, los clasifiques según su importancia, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme, ok

\- Si Srta. Thompson. Algo más?

\- Dime Andrea … no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido…

\- Está bien solo si también me llama por mi nombre .. a mi tampoco me gusta mucho mi apelllido… _no sabes cuanto me ha costado llevarlo .._

\- Ana antes podrías preparar café. En la parte de atrás hay una cafetería, ahí encontraras todo lo que quieras. La impresión que me lleve de ella la vez anterior fue muy diferente, hoy me parece bastante agradable.

\- Como lo tomas? … - Negro, sin azúcar y en una taza grande

Cerca de las 8:30, mientras revisó los e-mail, escucho el ascensor y lo veo llegar- esta magnifico con su traje negro, camisa blanca impoluta, está mirando el teléfono, _no levanta la mirada hasta que esta frente a nosotras._

\- Buenos días?

\- Buenos Días Sr. Contestamos Andrea y yo al mismo tiempo Christian sonríe y se le ven dos espectaculares hoyuelos que lo hacen ver más atractivo aun, aunque parezca imposible..

\- Estuvieron ensayando el coro? Las dos nos miramos y sonreímos… El sigue para su oficina. A los 5 Min me llega un correo a la bandeja de entrada.

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: Febrero 21 de 2011 08:38 a.m

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: UMMMMM ….

Sita Steele: Gracias, por su detalle, me voy a mal acostumbrar.. y como sabe que me gustan de arándanos…. No me diga … usted también es una acosadora igual que su jefe….

Christian Grey Presidente Grey Entreprises Holdings Inc. disfrutando de los mejores Muffins…

No fue tan difícil muy cerca del GEH hay una panadería, el martes cuando fui a comer algo, escuche a los encargados hablando de que era muy raro que el Sr. Grey no haya ordenado sus Muffins de Arándanos.. y se me ocurrió la idea de traerle unos esta mañana, adjunte una nota agradeciendo la oportunidad.. pero en realidad mi motivo principal es agradecer su gesto para conmigo cuando estuve llorando.. fue realmente especial..

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Febrero 21 de 2011 08:42 a.m.

Para: Christian Grey Asunto: ACOSADORA YO?

Sr. Grey Es solo un pequeño detalle de agradecimiento…. mi principal objetivo en GEH es aprender del mejor, y si voy a ser una acosadora.. tengo que esforzarme por ser la mejor … Me agrada que los disfrute…

Anastasia Steele Asistente en Practicas Acoso I Presidencia GEH

No sé si estoy siendo muy atrevida, pero me encanta filtrear con él, sobre todo por mail, donde me siento más arriesgada..

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: Febrero 21 de 2011 08:48 a.m.

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: ACOSO I

Soy un maestro muy exigente.. no sabes a qué nivel de acosamiento puedo llegar.. son como ACOSO I, II , III. Tú eres una mujer muy dulce no alcanzarías a terminar el primero.

Christian Grey Presidente Grey Entreprises Holdings Inc.

La mañana se me va volando, Andrea me ha pedido redactar unas cartas, copiar unos documentos, la verdad hay mucho que hacer… Andrea sale a tomar su almuerzo, yo decido quedarme un rato más…

Estoy tan concentrada en mi labor que no me doy cuenta que Christian está parado frente a mi observándome… - Anastasia me gustas, no sabes cuánto…. Silencio… pero …. _Veo que traga y sé que le cuesta decir lo que sea que va a decir... _ \- yo no soy bueno para ti ... deberías alejarte….

**Para los que quieran leer mis historia este es el link. **** story/33450219-anastasia-steele-mi-amiga-mi-amor-mi-todo**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

**POV CHRISTIAN **

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que le dije a Anastasia que se alejara de mí, es lo mejor Grey, no podrías soportar lastimar a alguien más, y ella es tan dulce y ha sufrido tanto, que no puedo ser tan cabron de involucrarme con ella sabiendo que mis 50 sombras terminarían dañándola…

Pero cada vez que la veo siento un vacío en el estómago, esas ganas de poseerla.. de volver a probar esos dulces labios….

Ella ha sabido mantener su distancia conmigo, pero veo en sus ojos azules tristeza, y siento una furia inmensa de saber que nunca será para mí…

Hoy tengo una junta muy importante con Robert Staton, estoy intentando comprar su compañía, su actividad principal es la innovación tecnológica, la verdad sus ideas son buenas pero tienen problemas de liquidez y de esta manera dejan de ser competitivos… con Ros hemos estado trabajando en la compra de Staton Tecnologies por cerca de un mes, y hoy es la reunión donde sellamos el trato..

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana estamos todos en la sala de juntas discutiendo la propuesta, luego de acordar la cantidad y de que los abogados han revisado el documento ..y estamos a punto de firmar el trato. Entra Ana al salón..

\- Sr. Grey, discúlpeme podría regalarme 5 minutos.

\- Srta. Steele, estamos ocupados aquí, luego de la reunión hablamos.

\- Pero Sr., es algo importante solo serán 5 minutos.. _Si nena me encantas, pero estoy en modo negocios y no me gusta que me interrumpan_ .. la veo acercarse a mí, cuando está muy cerca me susurra .. señor es algo muy importante solo serán 2 minutos…

\- Que pasa Grey, tengo un vuelo que tomar, firma eso de una vez y podrás atender a la Srta.? Dice Staton …

\- Sr. por favor… me susurra Anastasia…

_Basta… esto ya no me gusta, mi niña yo soy aquí el que da las órdenes. _

Entonces ella tropieza contra la mesa derramando un vaso de agua que estaba cerca de mi… mojándome todo mi traje… siento que la furia invade mis venas.. me volteo hacia ella

\- Pero que demonios has hecho? … este traje cuesta 15.000 dólares?

\- Lo lamento Sr.…. _dice ella un tanto nerviosa_ …

\- Fíjate lo que haces…. _Estoy molesto, por que sé que no es un accidente, esto lo ha hecho a propósito… pero que carajos le pasa, está loca._

Salgo de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, entro a mi oficina y me dirijo al baño a tratar de limpiarme, me quito la chaqueta, me estoy desabrochando la camisa cuando la veo…. está detrás de mí ….cruzamos nuestras miradas en el espejo veo que ella se queda mirando mi torso ..luego mira mis ojos..

\- Sr. discúlpeme… _baja la mirada _

\- Por qué has hecho esto?

\- Sr. No firme el acuerdo con Staton.. lo están engañando..

Se cruzan nuestras miradas en el enorme espejo frente a nosotros …

\- Qué?

\- Señor el viernes recibí insistentemente las llamadas de la secretaria del Sr. Staton para acordar la cita para el día de hoy, a pesar que estaba programada para el viernes, le explique de mil maneras que su agenda ya estaba ocupada y que era imposible adelantarla, ella me dijo que el Sr. Staton quería aprovechar su viaje para la premiere de la obra en la que su hija participaría y que sería esta misma noche en el Zinzanni …. cuando me iba a ir ese día Andrea me confirmo que agendara la cita para hoy que usted lo había autorizado. A mí siempre me ha gustado la ópera, y entre a la web para mirar los horarios y me di cuenta que la premiere era este viernes… porque mentiria en algo así.. entonces empecé a revisar los balances de la empresa y note un pasivo por 45.000 dólares en el rubro de inversiones, me causo intriga por que una empresa que está a punto de ser vendida le interesaría realizar alguna clase de inversión…, con ayuda de Welch, del área de sistemas rastreamos el traslado.. el cual fue hecho a Steven Jules uno de los Ingenieros del área de innovación, baluarte importante de la empresa y es el que ha aportado las mayores ideas en los últimos años, al revisar su cuenta también verificamos la compra de una propiedad en Phoenix , lo que me extraño es que estaba solicitando cupo en el Liceo Wellington en la misma ciudad para sus dos hijos , y su esposa pidió traslado a la misma ciudad, porque se trasladaría de domicilio si conservaría su trabajo incluso recibiría un ascenso…. Sr. Me acaba de confirmar Welch que él tiene un pre- acuerdo de trabajo con Industrias Lincon y se llevaría con él todas sus ideas, esto desvalorizaría las acciones de Staton Industries en un 35% el día de mañana en la bolsa.

\- Por eso el afán de firmar hoy … Mañana su empresa valdría menos de lo que estoy pagando el día de hoy.. Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de entrar a la Junta … Anastasia

\- Sr. no tenía pruebas… hasta hace un momento Welch pudo averiguar lo del pre- acuerdo con Lincon Industries, ellos firmaran hoy mismo en la tarde, me imagino que los 45.000 dólares eran un soborno para que el firmara solo hasta que usted hubiera firmado con Staton.

\- Maldito mentiroso…. La sangre me hierve pero no es solo por la furia que me da que me engañen, es por ella .. por Anastasia.. no solo me gusta .. me encanta joder..

Me volteo hacia Anastasia me acerco a ella y ya no puedo evitar esta atracción, _al diablo con mis sombras_… la aprisiono contra la pared y la beso, no es un beso dulce como el anterior, es un beso posesivo, ardiente introduzco mi lengua con desesperación… ella me responde….asalta mi boca igual.. coloca sus manos en mi cabello … oigo como emite pequeños gemidos y eso me enciende aún más… coloco mi mano en su cintura y empiezo a bajar hasta que llego al final de su falda, introduzco mi mano por debajo de esta y empiezo a acariciar su muslo, levantando su pierna izquierda apoyándola en mi cintura … el deseo me consume.. quisiera enterrarme en ella… aquí mismo… _estamos en la oficina Grey no es el lugar _ …. me quedo sin aire y me separo….. Coloco mi frente contra la suya …

\- Quiero hacerte mía …..Anastasia…

**Aqui otro capitulo mas.. si quieren seguir leyendo vaya al siguiente Link. Alli ya van 42 capitulos ...**


End file.
